


Whiskey, Sugar, & Copper Kisses

by weapon13WhiteFang



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Gore, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence, multi ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weapon13WhiteFang/pseuds/weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never been about making people happy. It's been about enjoying what one writes and enjoying your own special couple.</p>
<p>A series of drabbles focusing around one Beth Greene with other characters. Mostly Meth, Bethyl, and Brick though. But will contain others whenever I feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merle & Beth

_What will you do_  
 _If I just leave you alone inside little girl?_  
 _No where to run_  
 _No where to hide except inside little girl_  
Little Girl, **Dokken**

He'd failed... He'd failed. He'd done it again. Not for the first time in his godforsaken life, not for the first time in this godforsaken world... He'd failed. Someone was dead because he'd fucked up. He hadn't watched himself, hadn't been fast enough, strong enough. Hadn't made more of an effort.

_”Beth! Beth!” ___

__There was a ringing in his ear – motherfucker had shot a gun right by him, almost taking his head off – and everything was moving sluggish. He tried to stand straight but everything felt off. Everything felt wrong.... Something was really wrong now._ _

_”Beth! Beth!” ___

____Merle blinked his steel blue eyes and took in the area. Rotters everywhere. Fire. Smoke. Gunshots... Fucking shit! The bastard had done it... He'd really gone for it. The Governor... Hershel... Fuck! Officer Friendly! This was his – Merle shook his head, fighting back the urge to scream. Aint no time for that now!_ _ _ _

_____”Beth! Beth!” ____ _ _ _

______Merle's head snapped to his left, hearing anguish... Daryl! He heard his brother! Bo Peep... He could hear her too... Merle bolted, gun in hand and shoving and slashing walkers and biters aside. He jumped over debree, pushing his way towards where one of the inner fences were._ _ _ _ _ _

______Merle slid to a halt, his boots creating tracking and catching him from sliding on the ground to far... And his heart dropped. His mouth dried and his heart hit his stomach. He almost dropped his gun at the sight... Almost._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah, Girlie... No....”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Being held in Bo Peeps arms – Chinaman trying to keep her calm and Daryl on his knees and looking a mess – was Girlie. Little Beth Greene – big doe eyed and sunshine smile – was bit. He could see it from here. Could see her arm was bit up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maggie... Please,” he heard the little angel whisper, touching her sisters tear streaked face as Bo Peep clung to Girlie and was hyperventilating from tears and lack of breath and sorrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______Merle slowly made his way over until he was standing over them. He felt... Sick. Sick, angry, lost, confused, and just a whole lotta shit he didn't wanna feel. Girlie's doe-like eyes blinked and she looked up at him... And he almost choked at the sad little smile she gave him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hi, Mr Dixon,” she whispered, brushing tears off Bo Peeps face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Daryl jerked and stared at Merle and he wanted to curse. He looked so god damn miserable. So hurt and lost like a fucking kicked puppy. Like this was all on him. Like this little angel dying was his fault... No, Darylina. It werent yer fault. It was his fault._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, sugar cube,” he rasped, crouching down so she didn't have to try and squint at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______She smiled sadly at his nickname for her and he froze as she reached up and pat his stump, not even disgusted or even carring. She just seemed to want to touch him... And he let her. The hell with this girl... She'd never once really flinched or coward away from him. She'd just looked at him and he took it, because for once there was someone not sneering or spitting at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mr. Dixon?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don't let them let me turn... Please?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Merle jerked at that, eyes darkening and his throat going totally dry. No... No she couldn't ask him that. She could ask him anything but that. Hell she'd let him braid bows in his hair but that... He'd fuckin kiss Officer Friendly if it made her laugh! But he couldn't..._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I aint-” he tried, but she gasped and her eyes flickered in and out of life and he gulped what little saliva he had as she looked at him with such a pleading expression he wanted to cuss her out for it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please,” she whispered, catching herself on an edge of life._ _ _ _ _ _

______Merle looked away from those pleading doe-eyes and met Daryl's gaze. He looked so sick and miserable and begging. He was shaking his head and opened his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'll-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“A'right, girlie,” Merle cut off, locking eyes with Daryl before meeting the girls._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bo Peep choked and shook her head and Chinaman had to pry her away. Bo Peep placed one last loving kiss on the girls forehead before Merle took her place. Daryl was up beside her, letting Girlie hold his hand as she stared up into his steely blues._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank-you, Mr. Merle,” she whispered and took his only remaining hand and kissed the back of it before laying back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Merle nodded as Girlie kissed Daryl's palm and mumbled something that Merle couldn't catch, but it did make Daryl choke out a sound like a kicked dog and Merle had to swallow down a lump. Sixteen different faces flashed before his eyes as Girlie laid her head down and the last of life blinked from her eyes and she gasped her last breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, sugar cube,” he whispered, placing the gun to Girlie's temple and nodding before gently pulling the trigger, not even jerking as Girl's blood and bits of flesh hit him and Bo Peep let out a scream._ _ _ _ _ _

______Seventeen. Seventeen faces now stared back at him... But only one was smiling and holding out a hand as if to say 'it's okay'... And gently, Merle allowed himself to place a kiss on Girlie's cheek before he got to his feet._ _ _ _ _ _

______Daryl scooped up her body and held her close bridal style as they made for an exit, walkers heading their way from the noise of the gun and Bo Peeps scream. Merle was numb as he cut down walker after walker and they made their way deep in the woods._ _ _ _ _ _

______It would be a mile or so before they'd be able to burry girl under a giant oak tree, digging a hole with their bare hands. Chinaman was quiet. Only speaking to calm Bo Peep... And to thank him. Merle didn't want his thanks. Didn't deserve it... But he'd nodded and went on._ _ _ _ _ _

______They made sure to bury Girlie with flowers and in a shady spot where just enough sunlight flittered through..._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And the angels sang a whiskey lullaby,” Merle grumbled under his breath as they packed up to head on._ _ _ _ _ _

______He took one last look at the grave before nodding and catching up to Daryl._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Just You [Merle/Beth]

“ _Merle_...”

She groaned his name like a prayer, her nails scratching at the back of his tank-top as she clung to him for dear life. Her breath came in sharp, whiny pants as he muttered under his breath at her, his whiskey rasp of a voice rumbling through her as he took her, hard and fast against the old drier. 

Really they shouldn't be doing this. Really she should be beating him senseless for the way he'd come barging into Daryl's apartment like a madman on the hunt. She was mad at him... She was hurt. She felt utterly betrayed... Because she knows what she saw.

She knows that when she went to Joe's Bar – her least favorite bar that Merle frequented because of the fact she found Joe Kober and his “Claimers” liked to hang out – to pick him up that she saw him with Karen Ponzio straddled in his lap with her hands all over him.

Merle knew how she felt about Karen! Karen was always eying Merle, always brushing against him when the both of them would run into her at the store or a bar, and she was always flashing him clevage or making her hips sway more. She worked at Joe's and was Joe's niece, and Merle knew that and knew that was another reason she hated when he went to Joe's.

“Yer stupid sometimes, ya know that,” Merle growled in her ear, causing her to snap from her thoughts as he bucked into her sharply, dragging a cry of pleasure from her as he hit her in just the right spot.

She whimpered as he bit at her neck sharply, holding her waist hard, knowing she'd have bruises the size of his fingetips later. In retaliation she bit at his earlobe, causing him to curse and harumph at her. Served him right. Calling her stupid! How dare he!

“Her hands were-”

“Beth-”

“Touching you, straddled on you-”

“She's a goddamn pain in the ass. Ya think I'd want to get mixed up in that shit?” he panted against her skin and she shuddered as he lifted her up, changing the angle and bringing him deeper, her muscles flexing around him at the new sensation.

Her cursed and his hands grabbed her ass and squeezed, using the new leverage to move her up and down him, her legs tightening around his waist. The new angle allowed for him to latch onto an exposed breast, sucking her left nipple into his mouth and biting it with just a little painful pressure and repeating it to the other, laving both with attention that left her mewling and scratching the back of his neck.

“Gettin all bent over nothin. Goddamn stupid woman,” he grunted as she rocked her hips back sharply, digging her heels into him and driving him forward.

She whined and smacked at his back for again calling her stupid. She would have yelled at him, but he'd removed his mouth from her breast and was assaulting her mouth with his mouth and tongue, fighting her for dominance as he backed her up against the running drier, possioning her so that she was straddling the drier as he pushed into her, the vibration from the machine sending a new sensation of growing pleasure through her.

“Go runnin to my brotha of all fuckin people... Runnin ta him and tryin ta hide from me? Wearin his clothes? Ya fuck him?” he snarled, grabbing her hair and tugging, going for her neck and devouring the flesh of her pulse point.

Said clothing – one of Daryl's button ups – hung off her elbows as he continued to piston into her with sharp, even thrusts. Beth's eyes watered a little as he tugged her hair, but she felt more pleasure than pain. And she knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to make her cum first, trying to show that he was hurt and pissed at her for thinking so low of him.

But he hadn't seen what she saw. He hadn't felt the surge of betrayal and hurt. Beth loved herself, but even she had her self-doubts. She had often questioned why Merle was with her when she'd seen the type of women he'd coaxed to bed in the past; women like Karen.

“No-no! He... Daryl's... Daryl's...” she couldn't get the words out, her voice breathless and her mind fogging with pleasure, growing closer to the edge.

“Sayin my brothers name like that aint helpin yer case,” he growled like a bear, vibrating through her body along with the rumble and vibration of the drier.

“Because you-! You're... God, Merle,” she whined needily now, the pressure building, a wave of pleasure and heat swirling in her belly and curling her toes tightly as she rolled her head forward and hungrily captured his lips before placing her forehead to his.

“I love you... I love you... I love only you... “ she whispered, her lust clouded eyes meeting his equally clouded eyes, hoping he saw what she was trying to say.

His eyes darkened and he wrapped his arms around her, engulfging her against his body as he thrust once, twice... And Beth had to bite down on his shoulder to fight out the scream that threatened to bubble from her as she came, body shaking and lurching from the force.

Merle's last few stroked were sloppy before he grunted and cursed, releasing inside her and Beth milked him as she clung to him, shaking as they both slouched against the drier, Merle's forehead still pressed to hers and his dark gaze still locked with her own.

“Daryl.. I could never... I couldn't... Not without you like when we all first met,. Always need you... Scared you wont want me... I-” she tried, her voice breathless until he captured her mouth with his own gruffly and breathed air into her.

When he parted – allowing her to breath on her own – he scoffed at her and ran his fingers up her spine and reached up and twined his fingers into her hair and held her close, his dark steely blue gaze on her.

“Aint no one else I want, sugar cube. Aint no one else for ol' Merle. Ya got that? Aint ever want ya thinkin that again... And aint ever wanna come to our place and find ya ass gone. Hidin out at my brothas? Really?” he scowled at her and she had to smile.

“Maggie would've gloated and I didn't want to fight... Carol's away on a business trip... I just kind of ended up here...” she shrugged and he huffed, tugging a smile from her.

“Merle... I'm not into Daryl like that anymore... You know that right?” she said softly, taking his face and turning him to look at her.

His eyes searched hers for a second before he seemed to relax a little and grumbled under his breath before laying his head against her shoulder and squeezing her tight to his chest. It wasn't often Merle just held her like this.

Beth liked it... So she leaned into him, both coming down fully from their sexual high and anger and settling into comfort with one another as before. There would still be tension and a feeling of uncertainty. There always was with them when they fought.

But it would work itself out. That she was sure of.

-0-

Daryl scowled as he smoked his third cigarette of the afternoon. Carol would kill him if she saw how many he'd smoked but he couldn’t bring himself to really care.

Because he'd just almost walked in on his brother and Beth fucking in his laundry room! And now he was torn between being a little jealous and a little annoyed and a lot of turned on.

“Fuck this,” Daryl grumbled as he heard the two scrambling out of the laundry-room.

Beth's face was flushed as he turned from the couch to face them and Merle just shrugged at the scowl Daryl threw his way. Daryl rolled his eyes at them before shaking his head.

“Next time do it at yer own fuckin place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the MSF I now am part of a "Ghost Ship"... Im okay with this.


	3. Happiest [Bethaham]

**08\. Happiest**

Beth stretched her limbs as best she could and yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as best she could, only able to get one hand free. The other was pinned under his larger bulk like the rest of her body was. She didn't mind. It was sweet and she enjoyed how safe it made her feel.

Curled ontop of her and huffing, Beth struggled to catch what Abraham was saying ("Who the fuck gets up this damn early on a Saturday?") before she smiled and nuzzeled her face lovingly into his chest and poked and prodded at his side until he rolled enough for her to wiggle out from under him just enough to full stretch out.

She sat up and smiled, looking down at him. His stark red hair was a contrast to the crisp white of the pillow he had half his face buried in. He was letting it get a little long these days. Ever since he'd been able to retire from the army, Abraham had taken to being just a little less stiff about his hair. He was still one to work out and keep himself in shape, but she didn't expect less from him.

It often amazied her, really. How they'd met. How she'd broken down in the rain - that old Chevy of hers had seen better days - before he'd pulled up in a rather large and intimidating black GMC Topkick. He'd stepped out, getting soaked and making for her window...

After a quick introduction, Abraham had tried to fiddle with her car to get it started before cursing it up and having her climb up into his truck. She'd tried to stand out and help him but he'd ushered her easily into the front and left her to warm up. It didn't get overly cold in Georgia, but the rain had been unbearably cold.

She could recall seeing kid toys in the car - a Beauty and the Beast coloring book and a Tonka dump truck - and wondering if he was a family man. She also realized she didn't know what he looked like until he came crawling back into his truck, cursing up a storm.

"Son of a dick," he cursed as he turned up the heat and huffed out a few more colorful words before she was laughing, shocked by his blunt mouth

He gave her a charming, amused smile as she laughed before reaching over the seat of his car and going for what looked like a sweat towel. He wiped at his face and grumbled under his breath while Beth tried digging for her phone.

When she found the old device - she liked her flip phone no matter how much everyone teased her for it - she tried calling her father. But the signalout towards her home was always shotty and she'd been unable to get ahold of anyone.

"Sorry... I can't get a signal," she explained as he watched her, his eyes a shocking blue with his stark red hair.

He'd shrugged his massive shoulders before the two sat in silence as Beth tried to get a signal. After a few tries she'd sighed in defeat. He was grumbling something about "shitty useless technology" and "told Elleb I'd never need one" before the two were now looking at each other.

"My names Beth. Beth Greene," she finally said, breaking the growing silence.

"Sergeant Abraham Ford, ma'am," she introduced, taking her out-stretched hand and once again surprising her with his slight texas accent.

"Pleasure... I'm sorry about all this. It was working just fine and now..." she tried, trailing off and feeling emabarssed.

"Shucks, darlin, aint your fault. Old car of yers looks like its seen better days," he shrugged his massive shoulders and she couldn't help but smile.

"Still... Thank-you. For stopping and trying to help," she stated firmly, truely grateful.

He eyed her before shrugging and this time the silence that followed wasn't so bad. She'd taken the time to take his features in. He was dressed in a tight, white muscle shirt and fatigue pants and boots. His shirt - soaked from the rain - was cleanging to him and Beth culdn't help but note that he was sporting an impressive muscular build and barrel chest. 

Her face lit up and she darted her eyes away, only occasionally glancing over as he messed with the radio. What she found the most interesting was his choice of how he cut his facialhair. She'd never seen anything similar to it... And yet she was certain not may people could pull it off like he was.

"Ya from around here?" he asked as he was able to pick up an alternative station playing some 80s song - She'd later recall it was Foreigner's "Waiting for a Girl Like You" and would make it his ringtone and their anniversary song, much to his amusement and annoyance - and rest against his seat.

"Yeah. I live at Mason St. Apartments," she said, causing him to look surprised.

"Aint ever seen you around," he mused and Beth smiled, happy to have some conversation going between them.

"I just graduated college.. I've been away for five years on the other side of Atlanta. I've only been back a week... I was coming back from work," she explained and he grunted.

"That explains it. Only been here two years," he grumbled and she eyed him, noting that he sounded a bit bitter about that.

He must have caught her staring because he looked back and met her eyes and she blushed, feeling silly for staring. It was rude and plus she was sure he probably didn't appreciate it. He didn't seem like the kind of person to like people staring at her.

"Doesn't look like yer gonna get anything from that thing of yours and guessing yer gonna need a ride. I got friends who can pick that ol' thing up and fix it for pretty cheep," he spoke up, making her blink in surprise.

"Oh," she said, thinking it over before nodding. She didn't wanna trouble Shawn with trying to fix it again and she didn't want to leave her car just sitting there. Plus if it wasn't too expensive she could pay for it herself. "Sure... Thank-you."

He nodded before staring up the car. Beth dragged her keys out and hit the lock button on her car - not that she had anything worth taking in the old thing - before they took off, making down the road.

She watched her car until she couldn't see anything because of the rain. It had gotten even darker out and she was sure her father was pacing. She usually called him right as she got home from work around five. It was now almost eight o'clock at night and she silently cursed her bad cell-phone reception.

The ride back was pleasant. Beth had almost giggled when Abraham - a man who seemed kind of overly serious - started half huming and half singing "Photograph" by Def Leppard. His deep voice was pleasant, even if he could use a little tunning.

She smiled and found herself humming along to the radio with him, finding the silence oddly compatable. It was nice. She hadn't had something like this in awhile. Companionship that wasn't business or college friends or her family or with tension from ex-boyfriends... It was just almost natural with him after awhile.

But all good things come to an end and they pulled up to Mason St Apartments, Beth felt oddly sad. She was enjoying his company and didn't want it to end yet. She sighed and watched him turn off his large truck and step out. She followed suit, jumping down with a little difficulty before shutting the door.

Beth wondered for a minute why he'd gotten out. It wasn't like she couldn't walk to her apartment. She was small but she was tough enough and could take care of herself... But then she saw him pull out a similar key to her own and she felt a jolt of surprise.

The rain was still coming down but it had lessened enough that Beth could get a good look at his truck. And she found that it looked familiar... She had seen this truck before. Here. In the parkinglot of her apartment.

"What floor ya live on?" he asked, and she looked from his truck to him. 

Her cheeks reddened as she took in his now soaked form, the white shirt now see-through and his short-cut hair hanging in his face. He was watching her and she cleared her throat, ducking her head to reach into her purse and pull out her house key.

"Second floor, apartment 2H," she said and she heard him let out a bark of a laugh, startling her.

"Yer the musician then," he huffed and she felt her face go red as he continued. "Hear ya playin all the damn time. I live in 2G. I'm yer neighbor."

Beth's red face burned as she ducked her head. Blackwood was a small town, but this was ridiculous. How could she have not known he was her neighbor? Sure she'd only been living here for a week but still...

"I'm... Sorry. If it disturbs you, I-" he cut her off as he shook his head and chuckled.

"Nah. Usually one of the nicer wake-up calls I've had. You keep on playin' and singin, darlin," he said with a smirk that made Beth's stomach flutter.

Her flutters were cut as it thundered loudly and she squeaked before making for the stairs, scowling and her face burning as Abraham laughed, his loud voice following her. She hugged herself, feeling cold as he made it to the stairs and followed her up to the second floor of the three story apartment complex.

"Thank-you again, Mr. Ford," she said she placed her hand on her door.

"Abraham's fine, darlin. Mr. Ford sounds like my old man," he grumbled, looking distaned and drawing a giggle from her.

With a nod and a wave goodbye they'd parted ways... But not for the last time. It would be Abraham who would take her to go see her car in the shop where his friends - none other than the infamous Merle Dixon, who he'd apparently been in the army with, and his brother Daryl Dixon, who Maggie had gone to school with - would indeed be able to fix her problem (that stupid battery again!) with a low cost of two-hundred-and-fifty dollars.

And that wasn't the end. They'd continue to run into each other and she'd slowly be introduced into his life and he into hers... But it was when she met his kids - Becca and AJ - that things would start to feel different.

"Are you my dads new girlfriend?" Becca asked one visit as Beth helped her with her history project of building a model of Abraham Lincoln out of popsicle sticks.

"Your dad and I are just friends..." Beth answered, startled by the nine-year olds question and wondered where it came from. "Why do you ask, sweetie?"

Becca looked up from coloring her popsicle stick and looking uncertain. AJ - who'd been coloring his Ninja Turtle coloring book - looked up as well, the six-year-old entranced by the discussion.

"Mommy and daddy were fighting over the phone," AJ spoke up and Beth frowned.

Now that he mentioned it, Abraham had seemed stiff and annoyed this morning when she came over to see him and the kids... He didn't look at her much and hadn't really said much to her besides to ask her if she'd watch them while he finished helping the landlord mow the backyard by the pool.

"Oh... Was it about me?" Beth asked, not wanting to pry but also feeling very concerned and curious.

"Mommy said... Daddy was being a craddle robber... Called him sick... And daddy started yelling about mommy's new boyfriend... They were both really angry," Becca said softly, twiddling with a popsicle stick in her hand.

Beth's stomach dropped and she felt anger and disgust and hurt wash over her. She felt anger for herself and Abraham. She felt disgust that Ellen - whom Beth had thought liked her - would say such a think around the kids. She felt hurt... Because she'd made these kids have to witness their already tense parents fight.

"What's a craddle robber?" AJ asked, causing Beth's face to go red.

"Ask your mother, AJ... I don't think I'm the ebst person to explain it," she stuttered and was grateful when AJ nodded and looked down at his coloring book.

The rest of the time was spent quiet or with the kids telling Beth stories of how school was or just telling funny stories about their dad. Beth had listened while also fighting the urge to go outside and talk to Abraham.

And when Ellen showed up to get the kids after their time was up for the day - they'd stay the night the next night since it was a Friday - Beth tried her best to not be rude or tight with the older woman and noticed Abraham - after hugging his kids and kissing them goodbye - didn't even look at her or Ellen.

"I'm twenty-four... We're not even.. .We're not... You're not a craddle robber," Beth had blurted out as Abraham had been making them something to eat so they could spend the evening together like always.

Abraham froze, his back stiff and he refused to look her way. Beth bit her bottom lip and waited for him to get upset with her... And was instead surprised when he huffed and turned down the stove to come around his bar counter and up to where she sat at kitchen table with her PRIDE & PREJUDICE book.

That was the first time they kissed. He'd come around and pulled her up and hugged her, his larger form drawing her in and making her feel so small but safe... And then his lips were brushging her forehead before coming down and claiming her own.

From there things just fell into place. They had their troubles - people treating Abraham like he was some sick pervert and people trying to talk Beth out of it, thinking he was taking advantage of her - and they hd their fights - Beth over Abraham's temper and Abraham calling her out as a self-centered spoiled little brat - but they worked together.

"That feels nice," Abraham commented gruffly, pulling Beth from her thoughts. 

As she'd been recollecting their relationship, her fingers had found their way into his hair and his head on her lap. She was running her nails across his scalp and he had his arms around her waist, face burried in her lap and glancing up at her with his bright blue eyes.

She smiled down at him and he gave her a lazy smirk. He was brash and loud and he had a mean temper... But Beth didn't mind. Because under all that he was sweet in his own way, he was a good man, and Beth loved him. She truly did.

"We should get up. Rosita and Caesar will be here with Daryl and Merle this afternoon," she sighed as he sat up and crawled up her body, forcing her to lay back on the pillow and his mouth to find her own.

"It's only eight, babe. We got time," he rumbled, pressing her down into the bed and electing and squeal from her as he nipped at her and tickled her side.

Beth's arms wrapped around his shoulders and her forehead touched his, meeting his sharp blue eyes before he ducked his head and went at her neck, drawling embarrassing and needy sounds from her while his larger hands began to paw at her body, one hand slipping past the barrier of her - his - boxers and tease around the light patch of curls she had while his other hand held her by her jaw.

"Abraham," she sighed in exasperation and need against his lip, smiling and arching her body to his touch.

He smirked at her and nuzzeled her while his fingers went to work and her legs spread and she arched into him. Because she loved this. She loved when he was needy and overpowering but still sweet on her. She had to peg him down from time to time but right now it was wanted.

"Fine," she moaned against his mouth and he smirked in triumph while she gave herself to him.

Gave herself to the man she'd somehow fallen in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written for Abraham so sorry if he's OOC! Im still getting use to him lol.


	4. Stupid Boy [Merle/Beth]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally inspired by the song "Stupid Boy" by Keith Urban.... Just saying.

_So what made you think you could take a life_  
 _And just push it push it around_  
 _I guess to build yourself up so high_  
 _You had to take her and break her down_  
 **Stupid Boy** , Keith Urban  
.

Everything was quiet, clean. That was the first thing he noticed when he stepped through the door into the small, three bedroom cabin. Everything was spotless, the mess from the night before all cleaned up and leaving the place looking like the whole damn thing had never happened.

He sat his jacket and vest on the couch, his boots clomping loudly on the hardwood floor as he made for their bedroom. He knew before he opened the door what he would find, but that didn't make the blow to his throat any less sudden or painful, knocking the wind out of him.

The bed was made, cleaned and pressed. Made the way he liked it to be made. Corners all tucked in, sheets all pressed, and pillows all flattened down. Like he'd always liked it when he would get off his ass and make the bed before... Before her.

His eyes landed on the right nightstand, surprised but also not really to much so, to see that it was stripped clean save for the lamp and a little candle that smelled of clean lennon; that clean smell she always left around the house.

He knew that if he opened the closet her side would be cleaned out, but he still did it anyway. He still looked at the empty hangers and the free space he now had for himself. Looked at where her boots, her heels, her tennis shoes, and even a few sets of flats had once been but were now empty space.

He didn't bother to shut the closet as he walked back into the livingroom. He stood in the middle of the room, noting that all their old photos were gone, the shelves bare and the little bible she liked to keep on the coffee table – the one she said her grandmother had owned before her death – was also gone.

Making his way to the small kitchen, he found it. A simple scrap of paper with two little words written in her curvy handwriting. He hadn't expected a note. Hadn't been sure what to expect besides he thought this would've happened sooner. That he'd be throwing a fit or breaking shit and screaming up a storm... But he wasn't.

_Goodbye, Merle._

Gone. She was just gone. Those two, simple little words were like a nail in the coffin he'd been slowly stuffed into... And the problem was, it was ghosts of his own hand dragging him into this lonely, quiet grave. It was his own hand that had delivered the final blow of the hammer that placed the last nail in this coffin; the final stone to his tomb.

He took the slip of paper from his fridge and held it in his large, calloused hands as he found himself taking a seat on his old, worn couch. He stared down at each letter, putting together the word over and over again until it all seemed to blur together before he was crumbling the little sheet up and throwing it across the room, feeling nos satisfaction as it pinged off a wall and rolled off to God knows where.

Sitting on his couch, his head lowered and he stared at the old throw rug under his feet. Memories – like an annoying bug – flit their tiny wings at him. He recalled the glass breaking – the vase he'd won her at some stupid auction a year or so ago – and pieces flying everywhere. He recalled doe-like eyes filling with tears and pain. He recalled the resonating sound of skin on skin from a harsh slap. Recalled the last flicker of light leaving those teary doe-eyes.

He'd broken things before. If there was one thing he was good at, it was breaking shit. He never knew what to do with nice shit. He just ended up crushing it or tossing it around to much... Just like he'd done to her. He'd done it. Done what his daddy had done to his mama.

He'd broken her... Because he could. Because he was selfish and easily jealous... And scared. He broke her down, held her close by gripping her so tightly that – like the little china dolls his grandmother had owned and lined on the shelves at her place – he'd cracked her.

Last night had been the thing to finally break the crack and watch it splinter into pieces.

Anger was something he knew damn well. It was apart of him; in his blood. The anger that rushed through him was wild, now... because he let loose. He let loose on everything. The table cracked, the rug ripped, the couch flipped, glass went everywhere. Things just fell apart, breaking and shattering around him. His fist hurt as he pounded blindingly into the wood of the cabin. His body boiled with heat and anger and rage.

He cursed and spit and swore up and down until his voice was gone and he crashed to the floor of his bedroom, knocking himself out almost from the hard impact to the ground he took, the pain in his now possibly broken knuckles and the bash to his head becoming enough to yank him from that dark turmoil taking over.

“RRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!”

The scream that ripped through him wasn't human and it certainly wasn't no animal. He wasn't sure what it was, but it clawed through him and he screamed and screamed and screamed... Because she was gone. She was just fucking gone...

And it was his fucking fault. His own God damn fault... And no amount of bullshitting himself or waving it off was gonna make her come back or make up for any of this shit. Make up for the fact that he'd ruined probably one of the best fucking things he ever had... And all to build himself up and feel secure about his fears and problems.

“Beth,” he croaked, gritting his teeth and turning his face into the hard wood of his floor as the tears came, stinging and hot and slipping through the cracks forming around his emotion broken ass. “Beth... Beth!”

He banged his head on the ground and for the first time in over twenty years or so... He cried.

Merle Dixon cried like a pussy bitch... And he didn't give a fuck, at the moment, who found him or knew. Because his pride didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered much anymore... Because the one thing that did matter was fucking gone.

Beth Greene was gone... And she aint ever comin back.


	5. Something to Talk About [Merle/Beth]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If people wanna talk about something, then by God they'd give them something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a dumb piece haha!

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
 _People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people,_  
 _I hear them whisper, you won't believe it._  
 _They think we're lovers kept under cover,_  
 _I just ignore it but they keep sayin' we..._  
 _Laugh just a little too loud,_  
 _Stand just a little too close,_  
 _We stare just a little too long._  
 _Maybe they're seein', somethin' we don't darlin'._  
 **Something to Talk About** Bonnie Raitt

It was amazing how – end of the fucking world or not – humanity still kept to some of its core choices and elements. People still laughed even if there weren't many thing to laugh about. People still cried, still cussed, still stole, and still fucked. There were things that – no matter what the fuck was happening – humanity seemed to hold onto.

And one such thing was causing Merle Dixon's teeth to mash loudly and his jaw to set. Gossip. Rumors. Not getting the fucking fact of things. Making damn assumptions over something they saw or misheard. Stupid fucking shit like that. Shit that – before the world went to hell – he'd brushed off because everyone had shit to say about a Dixon. But in this new world it could get your ass in trouble.

And currently he was staring at the cold, judgmental eyes of Officer Friendly and his oh so dear baby brother as they kept a wall between him, the Asian, and Bo Peep as she looked ready to lunge over both men and go for his eyes. Luckily she'd had her damn gun taken away because he knew a shot to the head would've come his way.

“You sick fuck! She's a child!” Bo Peep hissed like a Bobcat his way as the Asian kept a firm grip around her middle from behind her, grunting as she hit him ever so often in her struggle to get free and over Officer Friendly and Darylina.

“Ya keep sayin that shit and I keep tellin ya I aint got a fuckin clue as ta what the hell yer talkin about,” Merle growled, shoving Daryl's hand off his chest as he pointed a finger at her and had to keep himself from cutting through them all and throwing the bitch off the tower.

“Fucking liar!” she screamed, causing a few Woodbury residence to look towards the tower in concern.

“Maggie-” Officer Friendly tried, but was cut off.

“No! Stop defending him!” she snapped, still struggling as Rick pushed her back and the Asian tightened his grip on her slim waist.

“We don't know if any of this is true, Maggie,” Rick said firmly, not even phased by Maggie's seething glare that could melt someone to the floor. Officer Friendly had some balls he guessed.

“Someone wanna tell me what the fuck y'all are throwin a fit about?” Merle snapped, finding his patience to be at the breaking point and once again shoving Daryl's hand off. “Stop fuckin grabbing me or I'll break that hand, lil' brother!”

Daryl glared at him but kept his hands up and off him. His expression was wary of the situation but also he looked sour and angry himself. He kept looking at him like he'd just pissed in his Wheaties! They'd all come charging up here during his watch and all he'd been doing is sitting and smoking a cigarette he'd bummed off one of the Woodbury men. Now he was getting a third degree over something he didn't even know!

“Merle? Maggie?.. Daryl?”

The tension in the room cut as Merle swiveled his head to look behind everyone to see his watch partner looking at everyone with wide blue-green eyes and a machine gun strapped to her small frame, knife on her hip. Little Beth Greene was looking wide eyed at everyone.

“Beth how could you? Did he force himself on you? Did he-” Maggie whipped around to her sister and grabbed her arms, causing Beth to almost fall backwards down the stairs from the suddenness of it all. She looked flustered and eyes darted to him, confused. And all he could do was shrug his shoulders at her.

“Maggie what are you asking? I don't understand?” Beth finally spoke as everyone stared at her, keeping her gaze with her sisters. “I just came here to do watch with Merle... Everyones been acting kind of strange today and I-”

“Did you sleep with Merle 'r not?” Daryl cut in, causing Rick and Glenn to flinch at the bluntness and for Merle to let out a sputter of rage.

“What the fuck?!” he roared in anger, wanting to grab his brother and throw him to the ground to beat his ass.

“What?!” Beth squeaked, her pale skin flushing and her Bambi eyes becoming almost dinner plate sized!

“I aint ever laid a goddamn hand on the girl! I ain't no fuckin pedophile-”

“I'm nineteen,” Beth murmured absently and Merle cut his eyes to her, making her mouth snap shut and dart to look at Maggie, who was looking between the both of them.

“I heard you two,”Glenn spoke up, shifting uncomfortably and looking ill. “I came to see if Beth had seen Maggie and I heard... Things... Beth moaning... Things!” He said, trying to emphasize without actually saying whatever it is he wanted to say.

“Oh, God,” Beth sighed and Merle growled as she actually smiled and looked relieved. Relieved?! Girlie was getting accused here and she was fucking smiling? He didn't get what- “The bench,” she spoke up and Merle frowned at her before he suddenly scoffed because now he got it.

“Bench?” Rick asked, speaking up and drawing eyes to him.

Beth nodded, looking less flustered now. “The old bench in the watch tower... The other day I went to sit on it to rest and it broke. I fell and hurt my shoulder and leg... The noise of me... Moaning... was from me stretching my limbs and Merle showing me how to get the stress out of it,” she explained calmly, showing them the bruises on her legs and by her shoulder from the fall.

Glenn's face went red in embarassment and Maggie looked relieved but was eying Merle with still clearly there disgust. Daryl scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest and Rick had his hands on his hip, shaking his head before he looked back at Merle.

“And even if Merle had, I'm not a child. I'm nineteen. He wouldn't have been a pedophile,” she huffed and that caused everyone but Daryl to twitch. Everyone seemed to forget Beth wasn't just some kid. They forgot she was technically a young adult by the old world standards.

“But he's-” Maggie tried, but Beth cut her sister off much to Merle's amusement and surprise.

“On our side. I know you and Glenn have a good reason but Maggie, live and love and forget. Isn't that what mama use to tell us? It's been almost a year now... The Governor is gone thanks to Merle and he's helped us so much. Let it go,” Beth said softly, shaking her head at her sisters stubborness.

Maggie looked conflicted before she was mumbling and walking around Beth and down the stairs. Glenn was instantly at her heels, walking beside her. Rick smiled and cast an apologetic look at Merle and her before heading off as well, leaving her, Daryl, and Merle alone.

“The fuck, Darylina?” Merle grumbled to his brother as Daryl removed a cigarette and lit it with the busted old zippo he kept on his person at all time.

“Can't blame me. Two of ya always eyin' each other, sittin with one another, and shit. Looks suspicious as all Hell,” Daryl grunted, adjusting his crossbow and ducking around Beth and down the stairs, leaving an irritated Merle and a slightly dazed looking Beth and silence.

Merle stepped back and turned to make for his usual spot at the railing as Beth came completely up the stairs to stand at her usual post. Merle fished out the half-used cigarette he'd been smoking and relit it and took a drag, huffing in irritation and disgust.

He wasn't really sure what he was disgusted about; the fact they'd accused him of doing that to the little Greene or the fact that if he had to be honest he'd tell them he'd already had a few dirty thoughts about the little bible thumping farmers gal. It wasn't hard to. Girl was all legs and glossy hair and heart shaped face and a decent looking ass and pouting pink lips. And he knew she was of age, so looking at her really wasn't hard. 

But if tehre was anyone at this prison he respected even a little it was her and her daddy. Hershel was one tough and good bastard and little Girlie was kind hearted and forgiving. She'd been the only one to agree to do watch with him willingly and was always asking him curious questions. She didn't act scared of him and she didn't sneer his way. She was a good kid; and that's where it all fell.

Kid. Nineteen or not, compared to him, Girlie was just that; a kid.

“Are you mad at me?”

Merle frowned and stepped from his thoughts to turn and look at her. She wasn't looking at him, doing her job of looking out towards the forest line, but he could see she was worrying her lip and shifting in concern.

“Nah,” he answered after a beat. 

“They're just rumors,” she said after another beat and he frowned, not sure what she was talking about. She continued. “I mean so what if people are talking. It's just words and-”

“The Hell ya talkin' about, Girlie?” Merle huffed, confused and standing up.

She looked over her shoulder at him and looked surprised. “What Glenn thought... Other people have thought it before. Asked before. It's okay, though. People can think what they want.”

“Whatchu mean other people- Girle what the fuck are you talkin about?” he snapped, still not understanding.

“The rumors... You haven't heard them?” she asked, surprised. He guessed his incredulous look was enough because she bit her lip and cast her eyes down. “People think we're sleeping together... Karen asked me about it... She said she trusted you but wanted to make sure I was okay and told me-” 

Merle didn't give her a chance to finished because he was up fully on his feet and going for the door. Motherfuckers! He knew something was up! All those looks, the whispering, the disgusted sneers – Motherfuckers! Merle was seeing red now. If they wanted to talk, he'd give them somethin-

Merle froze as soft hands wrapped around his right forearm and his metal casing, causing him to jerk in surprise and swipe away the haze as Girlie was suddenly infront of him and her eyes wide and surprised. He growled and went to jerk his arm from her grasp when that grasp shifted and she placed her hands on his chest and pushed lightly.

“Don't... Don't go. Don't be mad,” Beth tried, her voice breathless and causing the hairs on his neck to stand up. “It's okay... They're just rumors. They'll blow over.”

“Assholes shouldn't be talking about shit they aint know nothin about!” Merle growled angrly and she shrunk slightly from him, but she kept herself in place and her touch on him firm. It felt to hot where her hands were.

“They'll get bored of it all eventually and move on... That's how rumors work... It doesn't matter,” She said firmly and Merle huffed, his nostril's flaring and his eyes narrowing out towards the prison yard where everyone was either standing and talking or working.

“Don't know where they got such a fucking thought anyway,” he grunted, stepping back and yanking his blade off his case and sitting it down as he plopped back in his seat, putting space between them again and grabbing his canteen of water to take a drink.

“Would sex with me be that upsetting?” The question was so innocent, so out of nowhere, the Merle jerks and choked, coughing and spitting up water. He sputtered and his head snapped to look at her and she was looking surprised and flittering around him like a bird and apologising. “Jesus shit, Girle!” he rasped, coughing.

“It was just a question,” she said softly and he gulped for air as his airway cleared from the shock.

“The hell kinda question was that?! Ya don't know what the fuck yer-”

“I just wondered! You seemed so apposed-”

“I ain't apposed at all, Girlie, but that ain't the point,” Merle cut in again, watching her eyes widen and cheeks flush a little.

“Then what is the point?” she asked and Merle wanted to bang his head on the railing. 

“The hell,” he growled, “why ya asking this, Girlie? Ya wanting ol' Merle to fuck you or something?”

She smiled at him and shook her head. “It's not that... It's the fact you act like sleeping with me would be like sleeping with a giant squid or something... It was a little hurtful,” she explained and Merle snorted.

“Girlie the only one that should be disgusted, is you. The Hell ya aint mad about this? I'm the last man you'd want to do that with,” he huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I'm not mad about it because I know it's not true and the worlds too crazy to stay mad over silly things like a rumor... And you're not the last person. That would be Glenn... Or Patrick,” she explained and Merle's eyes widened as she gave him a big, unashamed smile.

“Say somethin like that any louder I'll likely end up with a buckshot from yer old man,” Merle grumbled, looking away from her gleaming eyes.

“Daddy wouldn't shoot you. Maggie would. Rick might... But not daddy. He'd be concerned, but he wouldn't kill you,” she said absently, coming to take a seat on the upside down crate that was used for Judith when Beth had her and watch.

“Girlie you're talking like you really do want to sleep with me,” Merle mumbled after a few seconds of silence fell between them.

“You'd have to kiss me and take me on a date first, Merle Dixon. I'm not that easy,” Beth teased mischievously and Merle's lip quirked.

“That so?” he asked and she giggled with a nod. “In that order?”

“Hmm?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Kiss first, date, then a fuck?” he asked, leaning back and propping his feet on the bottom railing around the tower and stretching out.

“I wouldn't just fuck you, Merle Dixon,” she said and Merle couldn't help but laugh, the curse sounding so weird coming from her as she barely cussed in front of him or anyone. “I'm serious! I wouldn't just fuck. We have sex, then it's because we're dating.”

“People can fuck without dating, Girlie,” he grunted and she nodded.

“I know. But I wouldn't... Well... Maybe... I don't know. It wouldn't seem right. Maggie said it's a good way to relieve stress... And I guess we all have something to stress about these days... And I could die any moment with the way things are... but I don't think I could just fuck someone and leave it,” she mused and he saw a sad little smile on her lips.

“Aint a bad thing to think like that, I suppose,” he said as she went quiet and she gave him a grateful smile.

They both fell into a comfortable silence after that, Beth smiling and Merle lost in thoughts over nothing and everything, keeping their eyes trained on the forest as the rest of the watch was uneventful and when Carol and Tyreese took over for them, Beth and Merle went their seperate ways until dinner.

And this time Merle made sure to let Girlie sit as close as she wanted while throwing death glares at anyone that so much as tried to open their mouth after looking at them. They wanted to talk shit, fine, but they'd do it away from him... And if they were gonna talk, he'd let em talk about something worth noting.

So if Girlie happened to brush against him a little more or they shared a few knowing looks at something someone did or said around them, then at least they'd have something to really note. And when Girlie caught on to what he was doing – because she was actually fucking smarter than people realized, and a little devious – she laughed and joined in on the fun.

They'd give em something to talk about alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindof more of a sad piece than anything, but it's Meth if you squint lol


End file.
